


Sharing is Caring

by Maynara



Series: Where Our Stories Begin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Comedy, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are trying to tell their brothers that they are expecting. Things don't quite go according to plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Where Our Stories Begin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Sharing is Caring

**February 2021**

“My hands are sweaty,” Sam mumbles, when he climbs out of the car. He wipes his palms on the material of his pants and takes a shaky breath.

His boyfriend chuckles. “Why are you nervous?” he asks, as he locks their car. “They’re going to be thrilled,” he promises and holds out his hand. Sam takes it with a sigh.

The restaurant is already pretty busy and Sam’s heart starts thumping even faster when he sees his brother and brother-in-law. Gabriel squeezes his hand reassuringly, as they make their way to the table.

“Hey, there you guys are!” Dean grins. He pushes his chair back and gives Sam a hug. Sam returns it a little stiffly. His brother frowns. “Are you okay? Your heart is beating a mile a minute.”

Sam tenses. “Uhm…”

“We almost hit a dog in the parking lot,” Gabriel lies smoothly. He rubs a hand over Sam’s back and smiles softly. “Freaked him out a little.”

Before Dean can question the story, Gabriel pulls him in for a hug. Sam blows out a breath and turns to greet Castiel. This is going _great_ so far.

As soon as they’re all sitting at the table, a nicely dressed waiter comes over and hands them each a menu. “Would you like a cocktail or a beer to start?”

Sam blinks. He can’t have alcohol.

Once again, Gabriel comes through with a white lie, “Sam and I are doing a cleanse. No alcohol for thirty days.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Dean says slowly and shares a confused look with his husband. Castiel just shrugs.

Dean and Castiel end up ordering a small bottle of red wine to share, while Sam and Gabriel have a coke. Sam knows his boyfriend would rather have some wine as well and he gives him an apologetic smile.

They take a look at the menu and Sam purses his lips when he realizes that he can’t have half of the things that are on it. No raw eggs, fish is trick as well, no soft cheese and undercooked meat is an absolute no-go. In hindsight, they should have gone with an Italian restaurant instead of a steakhouse to share the big news.

In the end, Sam orders grilled chicken with fries. His brother gives him another odd look, but he pretends like he doesn’t notice it. Dean just knows him too well.

The conversation shifts to what has happened in their lives recently. They only live about fifteen minutes apart, but everyone’s been pretty busy lately, so they haven’t seen each other in a while.

Castiel is sharing a story about a boy that had come into the ER with a barbie shoe stuck in his left nostril, when their food is brought out. Sam’s starving, but when the server sets the plate down in front of him, he takes one look at the chicken and his stomach roils. Nausea hits him out of nowhere and he swallows thickly. _Oh, god._

With a hand clasped tightly over his mouth, Sam scrambles to his feet. He spins around, planning on dashing to the restroom, when he collides with another waiter. The glasses on his tray wobble precariously, before they fall one after the other. Glass shatters, liquid goes everywhere and Sam stares in shock at his brother, who’s now covered in booze and sticky soda from head to toe.

Sam wants to apologize, but then his stomach lurches again and he’s sprinting to the bathroom.

When Sam emerges from one of the stalls five minutes later, Dean is standing by the sink. He’s taken off his jacket and is scrubbing at a purple stain on his white dress shirt. His hair is a sticky mess. Sam cringes. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes awkwardly.

Dean tosses the towel he’s been using in the trashcan and turns around to face Sam. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans his hip against the sink. He smirks. “I know pregnancy announcements are supposed to be special, but don’t you think that was a bit over the top?”

Sam blinks. “You _know_?”

His brother snorts. “I’m pretty sure _everyone_ knows.”

Sam flushes and rubs the back of his neck. This isn’t quite how he pictured this in his head.

Dean opens his arms. “C’mere, Sammy,” he says and smiles. “Congratulations, man.”

“You’re not mad?” Sam asks cautiously, as he steps into his brother’s outstretched arms.

He hears Dean chuckle. “It was an accident, Sam. I'll take a shower and I'll be good as new.”

Sam pulls back. “That’s not what I mean,” he says and licks his lips. “You and Cas have been trying to have a baby for so long and—”

“Sam,” Dean interrupts him with a gentle smile. He reaches out and cups his cheek. “ _Of course_ I'm not mad. I'm really happy for you and Gabe. This is great news and I can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew.”

Sam swallows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dean confirms and grins. “You’re going to be an amazing dad,” he says and pulls Sam in for another hug.

Laughing, Sam tries to dislodge his brother from his chest. He groans. “ _Ugh_ , Dean, you’re sticky!”

Dean tightens his arms even more. “Deal with it, Sammy. I’m not letting go.”

Sam stops fighting and just wraps his arms around Dean as well. He closes his eyes. This went better than expected.


End file.
